justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheElectraFroot/My 2017 Opinions
Hey, guys! 2017 is coming to an end and 2018 is coming up like a tornado towards us. I don't know what'll happen next year but we can only hope for the best even though this year was a total disappointment. On this blog, I'm going to give my honest opinion on 2017. (I got this idea from Master Hydraffe so thank him) 2017 Overview 2017 wasn't all that amazing in my opinion. I mean, in terms of music, films, and other stuff, it was great. But when it comes to some other stuff, then it was actually pretty stupid. You know what else is pretty stupid? The fact that I decided to show you my 2017 Wrapped playlist from Spotify. (ooor whatever) The Playlist Before I begin let me remind you that some of these songs are from Disney Channel #Mad Hatter by Melanie Martinez #Lowlife by That Poppy #Snow White by Christina Grimmie #Alone by Alan Walker #Shadows by Sabrina Carpenter #Froot by Marina and the Diamonds #Waitin for You by Demi Lovato ft. Sirah #Invisible by Christina Grimmie #Thumbs by Sabrina Carpenter #Never Give Up by Sia #Sorry Not Sorry by Demi Lovato #Havana by Camila Cabello ft. Young Thug #Something Just Like This by The Chainsmokers ft. Coldplay #Cake by Melanie Martinez #Disconnect by Clean Bandit ft. Marina and the Diamonds #Cool for the Summer by Demi Lovato #in my miNd by Maty Noyes #Stay With Me by Diamond Eyes ft. Christina Grimmie #Back to Beautiful by Alan Walker and Sofia Carson #Immortals by Fall Out Boy #My Destiny by Dove Cameron (this brought some tears to my eyes... why?) #Altar by That Poppy #I'm Gonna Love You by Sofia Carson #Capsize by FRENSHIP ft. Emily Warren (which was on my 2016 playlist also) #I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz (covered by Christina Grimmie) #Immortal by Marina and the Diamonds #Cry Baby by Melanie Martinez #Bad Things by Machine Gun Kelly and Camila Cabello #Father by Demi Lovato #Homewrecker by Marina and the Diamonds #Crying in the Club by Camila Cabello #Praying by Kesha #Ways To Be Wicked from Descendants 2 (yeah, I know, from Disney Channel, but it's a whoopass anthem) #Swish Swish by Katy Perry ft. Ninki Ninjaj (Nicki Minaj) #Happy by Marina and the Diamonds #Rockabye by Clean Bandit and the other people #I Can't Fix You by The Living Tombstone #No Promises by Cheat Codes ft. Demi Lovato #Centuries by Fall Out Boy (another whoopass anthem) #Kingdom Come by Demi Lovato ft. Iggy Azalea #American Kids by Poppy #New Americana by Halsey #Guys My Age by Hey Violet #Waterfall by Stargate, Pink, and Sia #The Greatest by Sia (no Kendrick Lamar) #Alexander Hamilton from Hamilton #Down by Marian Hill #Paris by The Chainsmokers #Mad Hatter (Acapella) by Social Repose #Pumped Up Kicks by Foster The People #Back To You by Louis Tomlinson and Bebe Rexha #It Ain't Me by Kygo and Selena Gomez #So Glamorous by The Girly Team #Feels by Calvin Harris and other people #Bubblegum B***h by Marina and the Diamonds #BO$$ by Fourth Fifth Harmony #Titanium by David Ghetto ft. Sia #Deception by Christina Grimmie #Pretty Girl by Maggie Lindemann #Stronger by Kanye West #Ain't My Fault by Zara Larsson #Why by Sabrina Carpenter #Green Light by Lorde #I Am Not A Robot by Marina and the Diamonds #Issues by Julia Michaels #Cola Song by INNA #Two Pieces by Demi Lovato #Smoke and Fire by Sabrina Carpenter #Free Me by Sia #Chained To The Rhythm by Katy Perry #Hollaback Girl by Gwen Stefani #I'm Poppy by You Probably Already Know #Fight Club by Lights #Kissing Strangers by DNCE #Cheap Thrills by Sia #HandClap by Fitz and the Tantrums #Something Wild by Lindsey Stirling #John Wayne by Lady Gaga #Warrior by Demi Lovato #In the Name of Love by Martin Garrix ft. Bebe Rexha #Sublime by Christina Grimmie #You Can't Stop the Beat by Hairspray #2U by David Guetta #Hands by Mike Perry #Without The Love by Demi Lovato #Colors by Halsey #Queen Speech 5 by Lady Leshurr #Dharma by Headhunterz #Beautiful Liar by Shakira and Queen B #Never Gonna Give You Up by Rick Astley (thx melody) #Evil by Dove Cameron #Victorious by Panic! At The Disco #Bad Liar by Selena Gomez #Teen Idle by Marina and the Diamonds #Stone Cold by Demi Lovato #Middle by DJ Snake #On Purpose by Sabrina Carpenter #Wicked Ones by Dorothy #Die in a Fire by The Living Tombstone The point is my taste in music is garbage. thank you Channels I Discovered This Year CowbellyTV, Category:Blog posts